Miles and Millenniums Away
by Nyx-Night
Summary: TTSM Endymia has always enjoyed being a teen titan, but when deja vue connects her to her mysterious kin, will she heal old wounds or will she be reminded why fate has kept them apart
1. Default Chapter

Endymia

Chapter 1- Irony's Pull

"Mia! The tofu's going to get cold if you don't hurry up!" A certain green changeling's voice rang from down the stairs. Mia or Endymia as she was formally known groaned. After three years of working with the Teen Titans, some of her dislikes were never addressed.

"I'm coming, but I'm not eating it" she yelled coming down the stairs. She saw the rest of the titans also sat in the room, obviously annoyed. There was Raven, the Goth, Robin, the leader, Cyborg, the robot and Star, the alien. Raven was immersed in her book, and Robin was trying his best to convince BB he was allergic to tofu.

"Yeah, makes me get hives" he said shrugging his shoulders, BB wasn't convinced.

"Yeah, right Robin, hey Mia you want some?" she shrugged and sat over by Raven on the couch. She was reading an old book, Mia looked over her shoulder. There was a picture of a Princess with long blonde hair and what appeared to be her court. She gasped as a sudden flashback enveloped her.

"_Endymia" a voice called, Endymia looked up from her book._

_"Yes?" she answered, the voice was obviously male's. _

_"I just wanted to apologize" she was angry._

_"I'm not important anymore, remember?" she said sadly. A great flash brought her back to the present._

"Are you ok?" Raven asked. She shook her head.

"Yeah, it just seems like I know those people"

* * *

Tokyo, Japan

The Sailor Scouts sat in Rae's room at the temple. It was yet again that time for another lesson in the Moon Kingdom. Serena groaned.

"This is so boring" she whimpered, the others nodded in reply, even Darien looked bored.

"It is important, you know your past" Luna scolded. Mina threw her arms up in frustration.

"Yes we know blah blah blah! We all came from our respected planets, there was a scout from each one; Moon, Mars, Venus, Jupiter, Mercury and …" she stopped short, "Earth?" The scouts looked to each other.

"Luna was there a Sailor Earth?" Lita asked. Luna looked down.

"No, but there was supposed to be. Sailor Earth was to be given her powers the night of the siege. She was Darien's sister" Darien looked up.

"So is it possible she was reincarnated?" he asked hopefully.

"No, she died in the siege" she said sadly, "The Earthen Princess and the Prince didn't get along very well, things did not improve when he met the Moon Princess"

Darien trembled as he felt a flashback.

_"Why don't you spend all your time with her? I'm you're sister!" the girl cried out. The Prince chose his words carefully._

_"Because, because…"_

_"Because what!" she cried exasperated._

_"Because you're not a scout!" that had come out wrong, very wrong. Tears welled up in her eyes._

_"Fine" she said coldly, "Go." The flashback ended._

"Darien? Are you ok?" Amy asked him.

"Yeah, I just feel like whoever she was died a far worse death than we did" he said sadly, wishing his long dead sister was alive again.

* * *

I'm not updating until i get a review, no 3 reviews! Nyx 


	2. Allies Are Formed and Fate's Wheels Star...

Chapter 2- Allies are formed and Fate's wheels start to churn

Slade paced the darkened room of his warehouse, the titans had escaped again. He was getting tired of their presence, especially the newest one, Endymia. "Blasted Titans!" he yelled slamming his fists on the table.

"Superheroes, they're annoying aren't they?" a voice broke his rage. He looked up to find a sinister-looking woman with flaming red hair. "I have my own to deal with; the Sailor Scouts" she continued, "But that's not why I'm here; one of the scouts is living here in Jump City unaware of her past" Slade looked up.

"Endymia?"

"Yes, my proposition to you is that we bring the scouts to Jump City. Reuniting her will make her stronger but it will also bring back painful doubts and memories" Slade grinned.

"Your name?"

"Queen Beryl"

"I think we will have a powerful alliance" they shook hands. Fate was about to bring Endymia to a startling reality.

"Nice move Mia!" BB yelled to Endymia as she used her power to blast a villain.

"Yeah how'd you do that?" Robin asked rubbing his head.

"I don't know, just kind of happened" she responded. It was like her outfit, she had always had it. "Well come on let's go" she said motioning to the car. They drove back to the tower and walked up the steps. She flipped the lights on and walked into the kitchen. She spotted a tofu laden knife, one of BB's latest creations.

"Hey Mia can you pick that up?" she heard him yell. Raven walked in and looked at it disgusted.

"He's a pig" she said. Endymia laughed.

"Yeah" she grabbed the knife and convulsed.

_A girl stood sobbing in her room. A knife sat by her side followed by a letter._

"_I'm sorry" she said and grabbed the knife. The scene switched to the girl lying on the floor blood dripping from her side._

"Oh my" Mia fell to her knees sobbing. Raven ran to her.

"Are you ok?" she asked, "Robin. Guys!" The rest followed in the kitchen.

"She was so young, so young…" she continued to sob. Cyborg helped her up and took her to her room. He walked back into the kitchen.

"She's pretty shook up" he said.

"What happened?" Robin asked.

"Yes what is wrong with Mia?" Star asked.

"She had a flashback, but I don't know why. I think it has a connection to her powers. The thing she needs now is rest"

"Yeah" BB said.

Tokyo, Japan

Darien shuffled around his apartment on a bright Saturday morning. He heard his phone bring. "Hello?" he answered; an informative voice filled the line.

"Darien, this is Luna"

"Hello Luna what's up?"

"Well, I've been doing some research and I've found an ancient Earthen Temple in Jump City"

"Really" he arched his eyebrows.

"Yes, I think this could be a learning experience for both you and the scouts"

"Yeah"

"Meet at the temple tomorrow and you'll transport there"

"Ok" he started to hang up.

"Darien?"

"Yeah?"

"There might be some information about her there" he looked down.

"Thanks" he hung up and started to look for his suitcase.

Jump City

"Are you ok?" Raven walked in to Endymia's darkened room and sat down.

"I guess" she answered quietly.

"I think you need a day off"

"No Raven" she cut her off

"You need a break, take tomorrow off" she nodded.

"Thank you" Raven left and Mia stared blankly out the window. She grabbed her jacket and headed for the door, _a break will do me good._


	3. It was Like a Dream

Miles and Millenniums Away

Chapter 3- It Was Like a Dream….

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Sailor Moon

It was early Saturday morning and the scouts stood grumbling. "It's too early" Serena whined rubbing her eyes, "Are we there yet?"

"No Serena, but we'll be there soon" Amy offered looking at her computer. Mina continued pouting.

"But come on, do we have to go on spring break?" she whined.

"Don't worry there'll be plenty members of the opposite sex in Jump City" Artemis interjected, Mina glared.

"Well come on, better transform" The girls nodded.

"Moon Power!"

"Mercury Power!"

"Jupiter Power!"

"Venus Power!"

"Mars Power!" The girls transformed into their respected outfits, and circled up. Darien, who had not spoken yet, was finally acknowledged.

"Darien, why are you so quiet?" Rae inquired grabbing her suitcase.

"I don't know I just hope there's information about her there" he answered. Everyone looked down.

"Well if she was the Earthen Princess, there's bound to be something about her" Lita added hopefully. He nodded. The group circled up and in a great flash of light, disappeared.

Mia strode the streets of Jump City, among the bustling civilians. She was back in normal clothes and found herself pleasantly undistinguished. The previous incident had left her bewildered and confused. Who was that girl and what was she doing? It was like she had seen it in a dream. She spied a beaten path that headed off into the woods. Before she could go, she felt a tug at her side. A four-year girl with blonde pigtails looked at her excitedly.

"Are you Mia?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah" Mia responded. The girl continued.

"What's your real name?" Mia laughed, kids they asked the funniest things.

"Uh, Endymia" she answered. The girl laughed.

"Ok bye bye" she ran off. Mia continued to walk the path she had started. The path led up into the dark green forest. Birds chirped harmoniously as she continued to stray. Her communicator beeped and she looked down, Robin's face appeared.

"How's it going?" he asked.

"Fine" Mia answered.

"Well, if you need us we're at the tower" Mia laughed.

"Robin, do you have anything in particular to ask me?" she said impatiently.

"Well, no"

"Goodbye Robin" she turned the communicator off.

"He's so…" she stopped, an ancient temple stood in front of her.

"What is that?" she asked walking in. It seemed so…old.

Serena screamed as the group fell onto a forest floor. Transporting hadn't quite gotten that easy yet.

"Oww!" she fell with a thud onto Rae, who growled.

"Get off of me!" she shoved her off and Lita and Mina stood up. Darien followed them.

"I guess we're here" he said rubbing his head.

"Yeah, I guess" Mina added.

"We're in the forest of Jump City" Amy answered looking at her computer.

They continued to walk through the trees and foliage. Serena started to whine after an hour.

"Can we sit down?" she complained, "Please!" They stopped.

"We could go there" Lita pointed to a temple.

"Whoa" Mina gaped as they walked in. The walls were dusty but had portraits.

"This must be it" Darien said, it all looked so familiar. "Let's split up" he said. The group dispersed and Darien headed toward what looked to be a great hall.

Mia walked around a large room, huge portraits covered the wall. There was a Queen, a King, a Prince and a young Princess. The girl had long brown hair and hazel eyes. Just like her. She turned and walked to another portrait, it was a single portrait, of the Princess. She looked so solemn, so detached. An engraving sat underneath the portrait. It read Fata viam invenient. Whatever happened a long time ago. She gasped as the world she knew so little about, unraveled itself in a dream sequence. The room once again filled itself in vibrancies. People were dancing and a girl stood in a long silver gown. She looked as if she was searching for something. The Queen approached her.

"What is wrong En?"

"Nothing, I'm just looking for Endy" she shrugged.

"He probably is off gallivanting with that moon-girl" she answered.

"Figures, he's never here anymore" she groaned.

Darien spotted a young girl in the room. He said nothing but watched her intently. She seemed to be in a trance, and then he immediately saw what she saw. People were dancing, everyone except a girl and the Queen. The Earthen Queen! The Princess! He recognized her, though she didn't seem to be very happy.

"What is wrong En?"

"Nothing, I'm just looking for Endy" she shrugged.

"He probably is off gallivanting with that moon-girl" she answered.

"Figures, he's never here anymore" she groaned.

He was taken aback, why didn't she like Serena? Suddenly the scene faded away and the girl looked up and spotted Darien. She jumped and started to leave.

"No wait!" he yelled, but she was gone.

"Darien what's wrong?" Serena asked.

"Nothing, let's go" he said.

Endymia walked back down the path quickly. Who was that guy and who were those people?


	4. The Return

Miles and Millenniums Away

**Chapter 4- The Return**

**A/N: sorry I haven't updated lately! I promise I'm not abandoning this story!**

**Recap from Chapter 3: **_Darien spotted a young girl in the room. He said nothing but watched her intently. She seemed to be in a trance, and then he immediately saw what she saw. People were dancing, everyone except a girl and the Queen. The Earthen Queen! The Princess! He recognized her, though she didn't seem to be very happy. _

_"What is wrong En?" _

_"Nothing, I'm just looking for Endy" she shrugged._

_"He probably is off gallivanting with that moon-girl" she answered._

_"Figures, he's never here anymore" she groaned._

_He was taken aback, why didn't she like Serena? Suddenly the scene faded away and the girl looked up and spotted Darien. She jumped and started to leave._

_"No wait!" he yelled, but she was gone._

_"Darien what's wrong?" Serena asked._

_"Nothing, let's go" he said._

_Endymia walked back down the path quickly. Who was that guy and who were those people? _

* * *

Endymia walked quickly through the forest and out onto the bustling streets. The previous events had been, uncanny. Whatever was happening was really starting to get to her. She continued walking at a brisk pace until she reached titan tower. Robin was waiting at the door.

"Where have you been?" he clucked like a mother hen, "You've been gone all day!" Mia laughed.

"Relax Robin, I was just taking some time off" she brushed off his urgency and walked into the common room. Starfire was cooking something, well interesting. She approached Raven who was reading a book. "Hey Raven, do you think I could borrow the book you were reading the other day?" Raven nodded mutely. She grinned. "Thanks" Jogging up the stairs she walked into Raven's room, more like lair. The old book sat on her bed and Mia picked it up and began to thumb through it.

_The Moon Kingdom existed eons and eons ago, when the earth was young. It ruled the planetary system. Its monarch, Queen Serenity ruled in peace with her daughter Serena as her heir to the throne. Each planet had its own court that worked to protect the galaxy. When the kingdom was seized by queen Beryl the dying queen used her powers to send her daughter and the daughters of the other planets to earth. Should Beryl rise again, the planetary court would be ready to fight again. _

_Well, Mia thought that explains something. _She continued to thumb until she found another exert. It looked like an old newspaper clipping.

_The Lost Scout?_

_It has come to the attention of the royal family of the moon that Princess Endymia of Earth has taken her own life. Her body was found in her chamber room early this morning. Though the cause is unknown it is suspected that the budding love between the prince and princess Serena could have something to do with it. The entire planetary family is grieving the loss of the noble… _

"Whoa" Mia said aloud to the room.

"Whoa what?" Robin asked walking in. Mia sighed.

"Do you ever quit?" she asked.

"I'm just worried about you" he said leaning on the door. "What's wrong?" Mia shrugged. "Is it about your past?"

"You know my story Robin, orphan with elemental powers" she looked up, "but it seems I've had another life…somewhere"

"We'll figure it out Mia" he said reassuringly.

* * *

"Jump City sure is big" Amy observed as the scouts wandered the city. They were receiving odd glances.

"Yes well we might as well do a little sight seeing" Ray added gleefully. Mina nodded.

"That means shopping!" Lita groaned. Serena could only gaze there was so much food! A young girl tugged at her skirt.

"Are you a titan?" she asked cheerfully.

"No, I'm a scout" Serena answered confused.

"What's a titan?" Lita asked. The girl nodded.

"They protect the city, they're …." She suddenly stopped and ran. Serena turned around.

"What the…" She saw someone she thought she'd never see.

"Beryl?"

* * *

Please review! i need all of the advice i can get! also if anyone has any pairing ideas let me know in a review! 


End file.
